1. Field
The present invention relates to a ring for an aerosol dispenser valve.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use rings with aerosol dispenser valves, in particular metering valves that are mounted on a reservoir containing the substance to be dispensed. In particular, such rings are used in valves that are suitable for use upsidedown, i.e. with the valve disposed below the reservoir while a dose is being expelled. Such rings generally fulfill two main functions, namely firstly ensuring that a maximum quantity of the substance contained inside the reservoir can be dispensed, by limiting the dead volume situated below the inlet of the valve when said valve is in its upsidedown working position. Secondly, such rings also serve to limit contact between the substance and the neck gasket that is generally disposed between the neck of the reservoir and the fastener hoop or capsule that serves to fasten the valve on the receptacle. By limiting contact between the gasket and the substance contained in the reservoir, the risks of the substance becoming contaminated by extractables that can be leached from said gasket are limited, and also deterioration of the gasket as a result of its contact with the substance, in particular a propellant gas, is limited.
In general, the ring is assembled on the valve body by radially clamping an inner edge of the ring onto said valve body. That configuration presents the drawback that when the radial clamping is too strong, it can deform the valve body over time, and in particular the inside of said body, and that can cause the valve to malfunction. Numerous valves provide a relatively narrow gap between the valve member that slides and the valve body. Radial deformation of the valve body can thus cause friction and even jamming of said valve member. In addition, in order to perform the two above-mentioned functions effectively, the ring is generally in contact, via its outer portion, with a portion of the neck of the reservoir. In particular, when the fastener capsule is a crimpable capsule, the crimping causes the neck of the reservoir to deform radially, thereby increasing the radial compression exerted on the ring. Once again, this increase in the radial compression transmitted to the inner edge of the ring can cause an increase in the stress exerted on the valve body, and can cause said valve body to deform.